warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Storm Fronts
is this group actually going to open it's been like 3 months .-. "Wey hey it's time to play" 12:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you were to be a little more patient, I'm sure you would've found that this was going to open sometime next week. 14:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Join Can I join as Dallas, a big, muscular golden brown tabby with blazing blue eyes? 18:36, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure C: [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 18:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Joining? Can I join? :3 Odette - a small, skinny white she-cat with patches of light brown fur and green eyes. ~Fallen 23:00, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yurp, just make sure everything follows the guidelines and that your rl image matches your description perfectly. (My advice: find the image first, then make the cat) ouo 23:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Can I join? His name is Tabor, and he's a British Shorthair with folded ears. Former loner. :))) 20:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Can I Join? Can I Join with Aksana, a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, and Alek, a handsome black tom with a torn ear? AftenStjerne (talk) 15:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Of course :) 15:14, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yo Can I join Yeah man it's me anyway I'd like to join with two cats - Crystal - a long haired blue-grey she-cat with yellowy green eyes, and also a ripped ear with scars trailing down to her cheek and a scar on her nose. Serin - a pale ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest, and paws and pale green eyes. Both former loners. 14:27, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes they can. I'll add them in 15:26, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Now that Volkner is out of my way... May I join as Venia, a silver tabby she-cat of oriental descent? 19:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead~ 00:17, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Can I? Stick is a pregnant she-cat. She is all brown. She has a somewhat flattened muzzle. TroubleStar51013 (talk) O'course c: 00:16, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Can I has cat? c: Yes, I know, my grammar in the title was HORRIFYINGLY bad. My grammar in the roleplay will be noticeably better. But any way, can I join as a cat named Tris, a light brown she-cat with blue eyes? M'kay, thanks guys c: Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 00:44, August 8, 2013 (UTC) New Cat Adelaide- ginger and white she-cat with orange eyes. She's about eight moons old. 19:01, 08/23/2013 no. yes 19:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Join I'd like to join as Soren. Some people might recognize the name... c: 12:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 12:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Joining Can I join as Calla, a long haired light brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes and Blizz, a sender silver Bengal with olive hued green eyes Petalwish (talk) 18:15, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Add them in! 18:18, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Activity and Other Updates I went through a majority of the cats currently in the allegiances, and removed any that hadn't been roleplayed in one month. You may re-adopt your cat, but be careful: if this inactivity streak persists, you will be unable to readopt them. Please make sure that all of your living TSF cats are listed in the allegiances, or I will begin to remove your roleplay posts until you do so. 02:20, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Join? May I join with Ebony, a slender black tom of oriental descent? 18:23, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay c: Fez 18:26, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Join again ^-^ Could I please join with Liza, a longhaired black-and-white she-kat? And Melissa, a queen with the same desc? 10:25, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure c: — Fez talk 11:20, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Join? Can I join with: Bathsheba- a tortoiseshell she-cat with a berry-pink nose. 05:02, December 27th, 2013 (UTC) We have an agreement, and if you can follow it, then you may once the task is done. 05:12, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Join? Could I make a named Raine, a tortoiseshell and white molly with light green eyes? Thanks, Servalleap 05:04, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ i think I'm allowed to approve join requests 14:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC) (Tiny, it's best to let a staffer do it.) Serval, we also made an agreement, so once all of that is complete you may. 18:48, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Join? I'm ready for another TSF cat: Raine is a torbie she-cat around two and a half years old, group-born. Will be submissive and softspoken, but will become bolder later on. Thanks~ Servalleap 22:50, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Join? Sarahanne is the cat lol (this needs to be more active... like??? ok) 23:41, 01/26/2015 It's sorta closed until more activity on the general wiki is up lol but go ahead and make the page; you can add them in once it officially reopens 00:19, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Can Sierra join? 17:48, March 4, 2015 Sierra JoAnn Can I join with this sassy cat? 15:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but TSF is still sorta closed at the moment 23:33, July 10, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Mitsy & Mint - Join Request Will work on them as well.— Never stop believing. 14:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Robin & Co. :Robin ::Appearance: chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes ::Character: gentle, caring, hard working, motherly, respectful, never acts rude, sometimes fickle about small things ::Family: Comfrey (mate-deceased), Wisteria (daughter) ::Other: adores her daughter; former loner; member (rank) :Wisteria ::Appearance: tiny chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes ::Character: gentle, caring, hard working, underestimated due to her size, has a huge crush on Stanley, shy ::Family: Robin (mother), Comfrey (father-deceased) ::Other: Has huge crush on Stanley, so this should be interesting; born in tsf; member (rank) Just putting this here as a reminder as well as a request Legit Boss 14:06, March 10, 2016 (UTC)